Infatuation
by HaoYoh12
Summary: First I had dreams of you. In the beginning they weren't that bad, but they became worse and worse. Then I managed to admit my feelings, and you turned me down. But I came to a conclusion on my own. I'll continue loving you from a far, like I always have.
1. Part 1: This Is Usual

Sweaty, beautiful, with a flushed face; your just so desirable. I lightly kiss your forehead, then your nose, then your neck; a trail of kisses. All at my fullest affection; only what you deserve. Your eyes are screwed shut, and your face completely flushed. I kiss your cheek, and push you down against your desk. I carelessly throw off all the papers you had neatly out on it. I dig my nails into your hair, and give you a kiss full on the lips. You blush and look to the side. Aww, so cute… are you embarrassed?

I slip my hands under your coat, and continue kissing your face. I'm done with that location, and kiss any visible area of your neck. Your cursed suit is making this difficult. I smile into your chest; I hear your small breaths and faint heartbeat. You're so perfect; I want to fall into you and be with you forever. I kiss right over your heart, and whisper, "Edgeworth." **Beep.**Mmm… what was that? I'm really caught up in you. **Beep.**Huh…?

**Beep!**

"Ak!" I fall out of my bed, all tangled in the covers. Sweat dirties my face. Oh… that was just a dream. I sigh, and collapse on the ground. God kill me now. You're making me a pervert with these dreams, Edgeworth…

Maya flings the door open to my bedroom and comes dashing in. "Nick!" She yells, and scampers onto my no longer occupied bed. She jumps up and down on it endlessly. For a cruel moment I pray the fan hits her head for interrupting my sleep. Oh, precious sleep… how you've been disturbed lately. "Maya…" I glance over at the alarm clock on my side table, which is beeping away. Five A.M…. I groan.

"Maya why in the world are you awake? It's five a.m.!" I lecture. "But I wake up at two a.m.!" She retorted. "What drugs are you on…?" I mumbled, getting up and quickly dusting myself off. "I need to get dressed… shoo!" I pull her off the bed and start pushing out of the room. "But Nick! Aren't we family?" She sobbed. "Gender has a role here. Go!" I yell. "But Nick-" I slam the door in her face. I'll apologize later, but I have to get dressed. I quickly put on one of my suits. We have a case today at eight… I have to get my paperwork done and get all the evidence together, have Wright & Co. opened up… ugh, so little time!

I dash downstairs and get a cup of espresso. It has a bitter taste; yet I slurp it all up knowing I'm going to need it. "Maya, go open the blinds, and-" I walk past her and my eyes nearly fall out of my head. Quickly I turn my head. "M-Maya… what the hell did you do to the kitchen?" I scream. The cups are all scattered out of the cupboard and on the floor, the fridge is left open and a lot of its contents are spilled on the floor, and everything looks dirty. Her lips curl into a pout. "Don't yell at me. I was just trying to catch a mouse that got in somehow." She confronts me with this fact. "Maya, clean this kitchen up right now! And open the windows, and, ugh, I have too much paperwork for this!" I sit at the couch and fish through my files from my brief case. I take out what needs to be filled out. Quickly I snatch a pen from the coffee table in front of me. I undo the cap and start filling out the papers.

Finally I finish all the things that need to be filled out. Maya peeks her head in the room and then gently strides in. "I opened up shack here. I already have the evidence all together neatly too. It's six forty now… shouldn't we get going?" Suddenly guilt pangs me. I really lectured her earlier, didn't I?

I take her hand and smile at her goofily, trying to apologize. She smiles back. She understood.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too." She smiles softly, her hair draping over her shoulder. "Thank you too!" I exclaim. "What for?" She raises a brow. "Saving us from Los Angeles traffic!" My joke saved us the awkwardness. She chuckles. "Here," she tosses me my car keys.

At times like this, I am SO grateful for going back and getting my driver's license. I grab my wallet, suitcase and espresso, and Maya opens the front door for me as we dash out. Quickly we locate my car in the front parking lot. "In." I order Maya as we reach my car. It's nothing great like Edgeworth's sport car, more of a small chunky black car with a two seat back. It's pretty stuffy in there, very stifling in summer as well. But it was all I could afford.

Maya parks herself in the back, as too I still don't trust her in the front with an airbag. She argues that rule doesn't apply to her. She says she's too old, but still I won't go taking risks. She buckles up. "Hurry, hurry Nick! Before morning traffic gets bad! It's already pretty awful…" She trails off. I throw my suitcase in the passenger seat next to me and quickly buckle up.

I'm probably going over the speed limit… "Nick! Slow down, my seat belt is choking me!" Yep, I am. I sip the espresso and put it in the cup holder, it spills a bit when we turn. "Nick, please slow down! I'll puke your car!" Of course, at that, I instantly slow down. It already smells bad enough in this car.

The streets are already filled with cars and the sun is rising. This is pretty usual for Los Angeles at seven a.m. in the morning.

"Hey Nick, can we stop by Burger King? Please? I want breakfast!" She pleads. "No, Maya. We're already late." I crush her hopes of the fast food restaurant near us. "Please, please, please Nick! Or I _will_ throw up in this car!" She threatens. I sigh and pull into the drive through. "Yay!" She fist pumps in the air with that same usual goofy smile.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King, can I take your order?" The machine asks. I glance at Maya quickly. "Just a burger with fries and a medium vanilla shake, please." She answers my thoughts. "That would be five ninety-nine." The machine concludes. I nod to myself and we drive to the next window to get the food. I pay, and I can feel my wallet crying out in pure misery. "Can we go now?" I turn in my seat to face Maya with a bored expression.

"Yep!" She grins sheepishly. I groan and run my fingers through my hair. We're never gonna get there on time now for sure. I sigh. This is usual though.

XxX


	2. Part 2: Court Trial TurnOns

Sweat lightly trails down your chin. I'm trying to focus, but the heat in this moment… its turning me on. I have to ignore this emotion and bite my lip. How I'd love to say what I manage to in my dreams. I wonder what your reaction would be. I really want nothing more but to be honest with these feelings, pure or not.

But, honesty is hard, especially when the person you're in love with is your rival. Just look at us, I tell myself. Here we are, battling away in the court room, shooting our words just like guns. But this rivalry… only makes me find you even more attractive.

I'm trying to focus again. You're not winning this, Edgeworth. I'll get my not guilty verdict. If I can't beat you mentally, at least I can beat you physically. Maya lightly touches my shoulder. "Nick, something's off about the witness's statement." She observes. I grin. She's completely right. This is the end.

"Objection!" Casually, I point with my index finger, slamming my spare hand on the desk.

Carefully, I pull back my hand and place both side my side on the desk. "Your honor. The witness, Ms. Verez, is undoubtedly committing to perjury. It says clearly and boldly on the autopsy report of the victim that he was stabbed only once!" I announce clearly and quite audibly. The jury mumbles. Edgeworth smacks his forehead and sighs. He mumbles something about a suicide. I smirk. Victory.

"Order!" The judge demands, silencing the court. "I believe this has ended this case. Mr. Wright has proven well enough at this point that Ms. Verez is indeed the murderer. This declares the defendant not guilty." I exhale strongly; it's great to finally end this. Maya playfully shoves me. "Nice show Nick!" She grins. "Yeah, but lets go to the lobby already. I need a bottle of water right now." I gather my papers and accept a few congratulating handshakes, including that of the bailiff.

In the lobby the A.C. is feel great on my sweat drenched skin. I go to a vending machine and buy two bottles of water for Maya and myself. I opened my bottle and chug it down quickly; I desperately need the water. Often I get dehydrated in court; for the long hours I spend in that court room, just yelling at the person across from you. Maya chugged her water down gratefully. She had been a good mood today thanks to that Burger King, so neither I nor my wallet regretted it.

The defendant, Ms. Wilson, a nice young high school student, came over and thanked us for our help. Finally, after maybe forty minutes of converse among the others, Maya and I finally retreated to my car, which I once again regretted its stuffiness. "Gah, Nick, turn on the A.C." Maya pinches her nose and sends me a silly face as she buckles up.

"I'm going, I'm going." I sigh, buckling my own seat belt up. We take a long, slow, forty minute drive back to Wright & Co. Law Offices. It's about nine p.m. when we get back. The second we get in the door Maya throws of her sandals and dashes for the kitchen. I sigh and pick up her shoes, putting them away properly. Then I remove my loafers and observe the forming bruises on my feet. I didn't have the time to put socks on this morning… I should've thought that through. I felt my eyelids droop. Man, was I tired. Carefully I removed my coat, slipping it on the coat rack and padding to my bedroom. The second I get in the phone rings. I groan. "Maya, get that for me!" I call out as I slip in my pajamas.

She knocks politely on the door and comes in. "It's for you." She smiles softly, ketchup on her face. I'll ask what she ate in the morning. I was tired now. "Hello, Phoenix Wright of Wright & Co. Law Offices, how may I help you?" I start normally. "Hey pal!" A familiar voice grins on the other side. "Oh, detective Gumshoe." I groan. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Anyway... pal, I have a huge favor to ask of you." He swallows. "Yep?" I retort quickly, putting band-aids on my bruised feet. "I have to go to another crime scene somewhere far off Los Angeles to help out. I was going to deliver these case files to Edgeworth, but this was urgent calls." He explained.

"Gumshoe, I would, but how would you get the files to me?" I frown. "That's the thing. I left them on the desk in your office, along with a paper with the address of the place Edgeworth and I were supposed to meet at for dinner tonight. I'm sorry, but please go in my place and just give him the files. I have no other resort. It's my pay check we're talking about here!" He yells dramatically.

Wait… dinner? "Um… okay, will do." I feel myself say the words, without even thinking. "Thanks pal! I owe you one. Get there by nine thirty, all right?" **Beep. **He hanged up! Ugh, did I seriously just agree with that? This has got to be some huge convenience, isn't it? Either that or these feelings of mine are conspiring against me with the world.

I glance at the clock. Nine fifteen! You have to be kidding me! And I finally got in my pajamas! I growl. I'll just get those files to him and get home so I can get some rest.


	3. Part 3: Convenience Date

Convenience… is it? I sighed as I walked into the small fancy restaurant, groaning as I searched the tables for the familiar face I was searching for. "May I help you?" A young female waitress trotted up to me. "Um... I'm here looking for a Miles Edgeworth." I side glanced some tables, still searching, my eyes seriously droopy. "Date with your boyfriend?" She asked, slight smile on her lips as she stuck a pencil to her cheek. "Something like that." I smile in return. I laugh softly at the though of Miles as my boyfriend. As much as I may like it, it couldn't happen.

Finally I caught a glimpse of dark grey hair, and quickly hurried over to the form possessing it. "Edgeworth!" I call out. He turns his head, lips slightly parted with a confused expression. "Wright?" He cocks his head to the side. I smile lightly at him as I come over. "Mind if I sit down?" I request. "Um… I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone." He swallowed. "That would be me," I said, holding up the case file. He gave me a questioning glance. "Where's Gumshoe?" He demanded.

"He got caught up in another case, and asked me to give this to you in his place." I explained, inviting myself to sit down. "Is that so?" Edgeworth sighed with a bored expression. He looked really great in tonight. Black button-up shirt nice and loose, (No cursed cravat) and equally loose grey jeans with a single silver chain hanging from the jean pocket. He wore simple All-Star converse sneakers and a fake silver dog tag around his neck. It was the most casual I had ever seen Edgeworth.

I quit my Edgeworth admiration session and got to business. After all, I wanted to go home and sleep_ really_ bad. "Here you go." I slide the vanilla envelope across the table in a dash, and stand up. "I'll be leaving now." I announce, ready to go home and just jump in bed and sleep. I start to pad away.

"Wait."

I turn, surprised by that request, which I do not decline. "Yes?" I say, turning my head to him. He gulps and looks away. How cute. "Won't you have dinner with me? I actually cleared tons of plans for this dinner with Gumshoe; we were going to celebrate something. But with him busy, that means I'd have to eat alone. It's not like I can go home, I'd have nothing to do. And I'll be pretty lonely…" He drifted off. Now, just him saying, "I'll be lonely" was enough to get me to turn around and sit back down in a snap. "I'm here then." I grin sheepishly. It's not every day you get a sweet request from the "demon" prosecutor Miles Edgeworth to share dinner with him. He blinks in surprise to my quick decision, but nods nonetheless.

We start chatting about the courtrooms and joke about Larry and his unneeded amount of girlfriends. We even reminisce some old memories. Edgeworth turns out to be much more fun then one would think. He has a great humor if he's willing to use it, and very friendly. Over all it is an enjoyable experience. I got so caught up in our conversation; I didn't even realize the time. I glance at my watch, which says eleven thirty. I spent maybe two hours here?

"Sorry Edgeworth, I had a lot of fun, but I think it's time I took my leave. I don't want to come home to find Maya ate the sofa again." We both chuckle at the stupid joke. "I guess I should leave to… wait crap!" He swears and pulls out his cell phone. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I got so caught up in the conversation I forgot to see to transportation…" He sighed. Well, at least he was as hooked to our conversations as I was.

"If you need a ride, I can drive you to your place." I offer. "You can drive?" He raises an eyebrow. "Hey, for your information, I got my driver's license." I fold my arms. "Congratulations…?" He trails off. "Whatever. Just grab your stuff and let me drive you home, okay? As thanks for dinner." I grin. He smiles back. I try to pay for the bill which he sends me a death glare and snatches it away. I laugh heartily at that. After Edgeworth paid the bill (Which my wallet is fairly glad he dad, trust me) I led him to my car.

He looked pretty skeptical of it. "Please Edgeworth." I sigh. "The car is fine." I declare. He turns to me. "You could've at least got a different color. Black attracts heat and during the summer it is going to be very hot." He explained. _Good thing it's spring, _I thought.

In the car, (Which Edgeworth continuously complained about) we continued laughing and chatting casually about many random subjects. Finally we stopped at the Prosecutor's Office. I looked back and smiled at him. "Well Edgeworth, I certainly had a lot of fun. I suppose I'll see you next trial, hm?" I grin. "Correct. If things go accordingly, yes." He unbuckled his seat belt. He had sat in the back, because he had argued about not wanting to distract the driver and safety matters. I didn't want to say talking to me was distracting me, because then maybe he would stop talking to me.

Finally, I could get home and get some rest- **BAM!**

As if on cue, rain started pouring down mercilessly from the sky. I groaned, observing outside, trying to move the car. The storm had flooded the road, and the tires were stuck. Some how the dirt managed to wash to my car tires with the rain and get it stuck. I groaned and unbuckled, crawling into the back with Edgeworth and taking of my coat. His face turned bright red as a fresh picked cherry, perfectly ripe. "Wh-what are you doing?" He flushed.

"We don't have an umbrella, so just get under my coat, okay? We'll dash together." I offered. "That's tacky..." Edgeworth sighed. "Whatever. Better than getting wet, don't you think?" I groan. "Come on. Let's get inside. I don't have a heater and it's starting to get cold." I grab your hand and kick open the car door. "Hey wait-" Edgeworth almost said before I yanked him out of the car and dashed for the office.

I sighed as we finally reached the office. "What on earth am I going to do?" I groan. I bury my hands in my face. What are the chances of these chains of convinces happening? "Actually, if you want, you can sleep on the couch in my office and borrow some of my clothes." He explains. "Um, sure. Wait… Edgeworth, don't you have a house?" I ask curiously. "No. I live in my office. Usually I sleep on the couch. I have my clothes in my desk and I can change in the bathroom. And I can brush my teeth and hair there. Usually I just drink tea and whatever Gumshoe brings me. It works out pretty well, actually." Edgeworth explains. "Huh…" I glance around the front lobby. It was pretty formal. The room had tiled floors and a wooden counter. No one was there at this time at night. Edgeworth walked right past the elevator and to the stairs. "Edgeworth, why are you…" Realization hit me why and I bit my lip. Not something to press. "Come on Wright."

I trail up the stairs after him, eager to catch some z's.


End file.
